


Crush

by MissyMallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: Harry Potter; one gorgeous specimen ever created.Draco Malfoy’s crush.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 605





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry in advance for any errors. xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: English is not my first language. Sorry in advance for any errors. xx

Draco Malfoy was not the typical man when he developed a crush on someone. He was not the type to admire them from afar, or just probably sighed in content when their crush walked by or simply existed. He was not the type of person who would get shy when their crush simply looked at them or sat next to them. No, he was not that type of person.

Draco Malfoy was the type of person who will make sure that his presence was known by his crush. He wanted his crush to acknowledge him, to make sure he knew him and to be aware of him.

Harry Potter; one gorgeous specimen ever created. 

Draco Malfoy’s crush. 

It has been a year and a half since that crushing has been going on. One would say it was already way beyond a crush. Pansy stated that according to psychologists, a crush can only last for four months, but when the feelings persist beyond that, one was considered to be “in love”. Draco had snorted when he heard that. He was not in love with Harry Potter. Love was such a strong feeling, and for Draco to be in love with someone, that was just simply ridiculous.

It was just a crush.

Yes, Harry Potter was one magnificent creature. At first, Draco was attracted to his handsome face and his bloody fit body. But then, over the time, Draco was attracted to his personality and charms. Never once Draco has met a perfect man like Harry Potter. 

Doesn't mean he was in love with him.

It was just a crush. 

It was hard, at first, for Draco to approach Potter. He can just waltz to the man and claim him, but somehow he doesn't want that. So he chose the hard way method; getting to know Potter step by step. 

In the first month, he only made sure that Potter knew he existed by giving the man a smile or saying ‘Hi' on the hallway. By halfway through the third month, Draco started showing his interest. He gave him compliments, giving him a hint of his interest and sent Potter his favourite treacle tart which became an everyday thing as Potter seemed to prefer the one that he gave- he actually baked it himself but Potter doesn't need to know that. On the fifth month, Potter acknowledged his interest towards him which made Draco attracted towards the man even more because instead of freaking out, Potter simply gave him an impressive smile; “That's cool.” he had said. On the sixth month and onwards, Draco doesn't need to hold back his flirtation. He even became good friends with Potter and his clique that made things much easier. Despite all that however, Draco made sure that he won't go overboard just in case Potter got uncomfortable. He needed his crush subject to be attracted to him, after all.

“Looking good today, Potter.” greeted Draco, handing out the small box of treacle tart to the man who received it with gleaming eyes.

“Not so bad yourself, Malfoy.” greeted Potter back, giving Draco those boyish smiles of his as he quickly set down the box to open it. Draco grinned despite the dragons swirling inside his stomach. He took an empty seat next to Weasley and placed down his lunch, not forgetting to greet him and Granger too. 

Draco sip his drink as he eyed Potter, and the man raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed Draco’s staring. 

“What?” asked Potter, curling his lips upwards. 

Oh, doesn't he know the drill already.

Draco shrugged, nonchalant. “Nothing, just wondering if you somehow consider me as your love interest now.”

Potter laughed out loud, amused, while Weasley groaned next to him. “Come on! I'm trying to eat here!”

“You can close your ears, Weasley.” said Draco flatly, sending him an unimpressed look.

Granger chuckled, “You can't stop a man from trying, Ron.”

Draco snapped his fingers at her, appraising her with bright eyes. “Precisely! What a clever woman you are.”

“Why, thank you.” smiled Granger, popping a chip in her mouth.

Potter only shook his head at them, entertained. “You'll know if I consider you my love interest, Malfoy." he grinned, and shoved a Treacle Tart inside his mouth. "Until then, I'm good.”

Rejection. Every time.

“Ouch,” Draco covered a hand to his heart, faking a devastated look with a tiny drop of his disappointment slipped on his face before he smoothed them out with a teasing smile. “Then I'll just have to keep trying.”

“Not going to stop you,” said Potter. “Who knows, maybe someday I'll fall for you.” He winked, and Draco laughed. Trust Potter to give him high hope.

“I'll pray for that day to come.” replied Draco, winking back at the attractive man in front of him.

“You know,” Weasley piped in, “This has been going on for almost over a year already. Don't you think it's time to give up?”

He and Granger gasped simultaneously, grasping each other's hands and threw a dirty look at the red haired man and he heard Potter chuckled at that.

“How dare you!” scoffed Granger, “Let the man do what he wants.”

Draco nodded vigorously. “Exactly! And the patient is my middle name, Weasley. Unless Potter got himself falling in love with someone, I won't give up.” He stated firmly.

Potter whistled, “Got to admire the man's enthusiasm, Ron.”

“Exactly.” Draco smugly lifted his chin up.

“Geez, I'm just saying. No need to attack me.” huffed Weasley, back to digging in his food as he muttered more sulky words under his breath that definitely got ignored by the other three.

“I think you're late for your next class, Malfoy.” said Potter suddenly, making Draco to check on his watch promptly. He curses at the time, and quickly stood up, gathering his things and piled them up in his arms. 

“Come on, Granger. You're going to be late yourself.” Draco tapped her shoulder as she shoved the last piece of chips in her mouth, copying Draco’s movement in the process.

“Behave yourself, woman!” Weasley grimaced. 

Granger flicked him off, hooking her arms with Draco as they started to walk away. 

“Wait, wait!” Draco halted his step when he remembered something, and turned around to Potter in an instant, who was also facing him by now, raising his eyebrows playfully at him.

“Almost forgot!” exclaimed Draco, ran towards the man and quickly bent down to paste a kiss on his cheek, “Stay safe, Love!”

Potter softly chuckled, “You too, Sweetheart. Now, go!”

Draco grinned and ran back towards awaiting Granger, who was tapping her foot impatiently and quickly led her out of the cafeteria. Granger shook her head at him, as they walked around the corner to their classroom, “If Harry's into bollocks, the both of you surely are in a loving relationship by now.”

Right. 

Whilst Harry Potter doesn't seem to mind that Draco flirted with him, showing him his interest or his declaration of his admiration towards the man- he even played along upon entering the seventh month of Draco’s crush on him- there's a slight problem with that.

Harry Potter was straight as fuck.

Screw Draco for having a straight man as his crush. Doesn't stop him from approaching though. Sometimes, you just have to try your luck.

“I'm converting him, Granger.” sniffed Draco, trying to appear aloof. “Surely, you can see it yourself.”

“Oh, I see it alright.” said Granger, leading them both to their table. “You know he's just playing along, right?” she frowned at him, the moment they took their seats.

“I know.”

Granger sighed, “You're a great guy, Draco, and it's a dangerous game you're playing. It's better to stop now before you get hurt.” 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, and locked his eyes to her. “I did say I'll stop once he got himself fall for someone.”

Granger twisted her lips in disapproval. “I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

Draco smiled, touched. “It's just a crush, Hermione.”

“Is it?” asked Granger, and Draco shrugged, feeling hopeless of all a sudden but he shoved the feelings far down on where he decided not to bother. 

It was just a crush, after all.

\--

“I'm not interested, sorry!” Draco gave the stranger an apologetic smile.

“Come on, surely just for a moment?” asked the stranger, cocking an eyebrow in a very attractive manner. 

Draco bit his lips, not denying that the man in front of him right now was indeed very attractive.  
If only his heart was not taken, he will surely agree with this man’s proposal.

“I'm sorry, but I'm here with someone so I had to decline.”

The man sighed in defeat, “Alright, but you know where to find me.” he said, smiling at Draco with his predator smile that got him to grinned with appreciation.

“That, I do.” said Draco, winking and the man chuckled before he took his leave. Draco watched him go, a bit distracted by the way the man's muscle back contracted every time he moved to avoid the mess of the people inside the packed club. 

“You could just go with him, you know.”

Draco yelped, almost knocking the tray of drinks away and looking to his right to see Potter grinning at him, amused by his clumsiness.

“Don't scare me like that!”

“You took so long to get the drinks, I had to check up on you!” protested Potter.

“I'm so flattered.” Draco rolled his eyes, adjusting his grip on the tray. Potter laughed next to him as they walked back to their booth. Potter suddenly hummed, something that suggested he was about to say something rather ridiculous knowing how eloquent the man can be sometimes.

“He was an attractive man.”

Ah, there it is. Regardless, Draco decided to play along and nodded. “He was.” 

“And you're an attractive man yourself.”

Draco snorted, couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the remark but pleased, “I am.”

Potter elbowed him, “And he was interested in you.”

“Just for the night, yes.”

“So, you could give him a chance.”

Draco scoffed immediately as he stopped on his track, throwing the man a mild irritated look when Potter has stopped and blinked at him in a questioning manner, as if he hadn't just said something offensive.

“And I'm interested in you, could you give me a chance?” asked Draco, tilting his head in a challenging manner.

Potter curled his lips upwards. “Maybe not tonight.”

“There you go, my answer to your question.” Draco huffed, continuing his steps. He placed down the drinks as he arrived, and hands immediately grabbed the filled glasses. He grabbed his own, taking his seat and Potter copied his movement, squeezing in the spaces between their friends as he regarded Draco with a look of concern.

“You're not mad at me, are you, Sweetheart?”

“I could never be mad at you, Love.” Draco sighed, glancing at the man next to him. 

Potter narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. “You sure?”

“Yes! Why don't you find yourself some girls for tonight, hm?” 

“And leave you here alone?” gasped Potter dramatically. “I could never!”

Draco laughed despite himself. “Don't be stupid, I'm all good here.” He lifted his glass up for that.

“And here I thought you'll take this chance to get to know me better!” frowned Potter playfully, making Draco chuckled at the ridiculous face the man has made.

“Do you want me to?”

“Might as well,” Potter shrugged. “Seeing all of our friends are rather occupied now.”

Draco turned his head to scan around. Indeed, their friends were rather busy with each other. He grimaced as Blaise practically had his tongue down to Pansy’s throat. He shuddered.

“So,” said Potter, as he drummed his fingers on Draco’s thigh. “How's your crush been going so far?”

Draco slowly turned to Potter, drawing a slight disbelief look on his face. How dare this man ask such a question! He eyed the man up and down, receiving a smirk in return. He gave his own smirk, changing his demeanor as he sat up straight, looking down on Potter with his chin turned upwards.

“Well, if you must be asking. It's been going on well, so far. He's looking much more attractive these days, and more fit than before. I assumed he's been going to the gym.” 

Potter hummed, biting his lips as he tried to keep the smirk away. “It's been almost a year, from what I've heard about. Is it true?”

Draco narrowed his eyes and haughtily sniffed, “I have nothing to say but to agree. I'm trying to convert him, you see. Though, I am not sure how that's been going.”

Potter chuckled as he sips his drink, “Hm, I've heard your crush is not sure about that himself.”

Draco perked up at that, “Really?”

“Perhaps,” Potter shrugged playfully, “You've been very good to him, from what I've heard.”

Draco laughed, delighted. “Stop giving me hope, Love. You're going to kill me.”

Potter lean to him, eyes dancing with mischief. “But that doesn't stop you from trying. isn't it, Sweetheart?”

Draco bit back a smile, as he pushed Potter away. “I will try for as long as you're available.”

“And when I'm not?” asked Potter then, eyes turn calculating that made Draco sweat under his clothes. 

He swallowed down the heavy feeling on his chest, drawing a tight smile. “Then it is time for me to stop.”

Potter didn't say anything, but kept his eyes locked to Draco that made him feel hot under his collar.

“If you continue to look at me like that, I'll have to kiss you.” He whispered.

“Well, why don't you?”

Draco took a glance at Potter's kissable lips; they look tempting but Draco knows his place. “You're a cruel man, Harry Potter.”

Before Potter could even reply, Pansy dropped her bum heavily on Draco’s lap, making the man groan at the sudden weight. “Pansy!”

“Let's go home, Draco!” She slurred, clearly drunk her arse. Draco sighed, as he rubbed his temple. Another heavy weight suddenly falls on his back, choking him into nothing. 

“Let's go, Dray!”

“Blaise, go away!” Draco hissed, trying his best to shove the man away.

He heard Potter laughed, patting his head. Draco disapprovingly frowned at the man, for messing his perfect hair. 

“It's time to go home, Malfoy.” smiled Potter sweetly, creating those ridiculous somersaults in Draco’s stomach but he sighed instead, “I guess I am.”

He patted Pansy’s bum off his lap and she complied, pulling Blaise to stand with her. Draco shook his head when his two friends started to walk towards the exit, bidding Granger and Weasley a loud goodbye. He turned to Potter when the two disappeared to the exit, leaning forward to give the man a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Make sure you brush your teeth before bed, yea?”

Potter gave a soft laugh and nodded, “Stay safe on your way home, Sweetheart. Call me if anything happens.” He said, squeezing Draco’s shoulder in reassurance.

Draco’s heart decided to quicken their beats at the simple gesture. He covered it up with winks, “I surely will, Love.”

Honestly.

Draco sighed as he followed his two friends’ step into the cold night. He doesn't know what he was doing, going for an unrequited love like that. 

But he also doesn't know how to stop.

Oh, dear.

He really was in love with Harry Potter, wasn't he?

\---

Ginevra Weasley.

Draco final reason to stop his stupid crush on Harry Potter. He watched as adoration written crystal clear in Potter's eyes every time they landed on the red haired woman. Draco can't blame him, really. She was such a bright woman; beautiful skin- even her freckles looked pretty on her skin. She got gorgeous red hair, with bright brown eyes that matched perfectly with her perfect smile. It was as if the sun shines on her every time she walks by.

Never once did Draco feel so self insecure until now. He glanced at his pale skin. That's him; nothing seemingly pretty about him. Pale skin, blond hair with grey eyes. Dull colours. 

It has been a week since Weasley's little sister transferred from her last university. And since then, Potter seemed to be hooked by her existence.

Draco recognised the look on Potter's face when Ginevra simply turned to him, or acknowledged his presence. That was exactly what Draco looked like when Potter did the same to him. 

He watched as Potter glowed up when Ginevra laughed at his jokes and he bit his lips. He looked down at his untouched food, and suddenly he didn't have the appetite to eat. A hand grabbed his elbow, pulling him to collide with a soft body. He looked at Granger who pressed her lips, eyes filled with sympathies making Draco roll his eyes at her.

“Stop looking at me like that!” whispered Draco harshly.

“Then you should stop looking at them like that!” She harshly whispered back.

Draco pulled away to frown at her. “I did n-"

“Malfoy!” 

They both promptly look at Potter, who watched them in confusion. Draco blinked as he gave the man a brief smile, “Yes?”

“I think you're late for your next class.”

Granger cursed. “Come, Draco!” She made her move and stood up, tightening her grip on his elbow and pulled his hard from his seat.

“Unhand me, woman!”

“We're late!” exclaimed Granger, as she continued to pull him making Draco grab his things as fast as he can, sending Potter a look but the man already turned his attention back to Ginevra, not even giving Draco a glance.

“Granger, my kiss!” He protested, trying to halt his step but he underestimated Granger’s strength. 

“You'll live!”

Draco groaned as he tried to get Potter's attention, but Potter doesn't seem to notice as he kept on talking with Ginevra, tucking the strands of her hair behind her ears gently. They shared soft smiles when their eyes met and Draco just can see the sparks between them. He quietly gasped at the sight, feeling as if someone gutted his stomach. He felt numb all of a sudden, weak to do anything else and let Granger lead him away.

A few steps away as they walked, Granger suddenly stopped on her track, and Draco nearly slammed into her. The woman turned to him, knotting her brows as she looked at him with a determined look on her face.

Draco swallowed down his worries, he knew that look won't bring any good to him. “What?”

Granger took a deep breath before she said, “Ginny is Harry's ex-girlfriend. They were going on and off their relationship, they broke up months before you came into the picture. But now that Ginny’s here…” Granger trailed off, turning her gaze away from his face to look down at the floor. “I don't know what to predict, Draco. Ginny has always been Harry's one and only.”

One and only.

The information suddenly made Draco light headed. All this time pursuing Potter, telling the man that he will stop once he has fallen in love. It was a bad joke on his side, wasn't it? 

Potter doesn't need to fall in love. He was already is. He was already in love with Ginevra Weasley. It made sense now. The way Potter seemed too casual no matter how much Draco had flirted with him. He was too carefree, calling Draco his Sweetheart and all that. No wonder he doesn't blink an eye when Draco gave him kisses on his cheek.

He choked a bitter laugh.

What was he joking, even with all that, Potter won't look at him. He was a straight man. He was just too stupid to keep trying.

This is it, isn't it?

This is the moment, this is the sign for him to stop pursuing Harry Potter. He wanted his reasons, and now he got it. 

Perhaps, he needed to let go of Potter now.

Oh, why does he feel like he can't breath all of a sudden? His sight on Granger getting blurry, as he struggled for air.

“Oh, Draco!” 

He felt Granger’s hand on his face in an instant, wiping the tears that seemed to gather on his eyes. No wonder everything was blurry.

“I'm good.” He croaked pathetically, replacing Granger’s hand with his own as he quickly cleaned up his face. 

He tried to smile up at her despite feeling as if someone just ripped his heart away. It felt hurt, right there. Draco placed his hand to his heart, trying to ease them down as his other hand reached out the wall to balance himself before his leg giving him out. He saw from his peripheral view as Granger blinked her eyes, wiping the corner of her eyes.

“Why are you crying, stupid?” Draco sniffed, wiping his nose unattractively. 

“I don't know either.” Granger sniffed back, taking a few firm breaths before she straightened up. “Alright, that's it.” She lifted her chin. “Let's skip class for today. We're already late, anyway. Let's call Pansy and Blaise.” She grabbed Draco’s hand without waiting for his answer, and led him towards the entrance. Her other hand fishing her phone in her sling bag, immediately dialing up the number when she got them in her hand and Draco let her. He was too busy to understand the pain in his heart to give his attention to anything else.

\---

“Malfoy?”

Draco’s eyes slightly widened hearing the voice. He recognised that voice anywhere. He blinked quickly, gathering his wits as he turned to see Potter watching him warily. 

He gave the man a smile- no matter what, he was still the apple to his eyes. “Potter, what can I help you with?”

“May I sit?” asked Potter, gesturing to the empty space next to him and Draco can only nod.

“I haven't seen you around, lately.” said Potter, when there was only silence between them.

Draco glanced at the man, taken aback when Potter already had his eyes on him, watching him closely. He averted his eyes away, not used to having those piercing green eyes landed on him with that look on his face. They were too overwhelming.

“Did you miss me?” He asked instead, drawing a playful smile.

He heard Potter sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief, “Of course I miss you, I haven't seen you for almost two weeks!”

Draco can't help but chuckled, “It was only two weeks, Potter.”

“Yes, but it's not fun without you.” said Potter softly, and Draco felt his heart slammed hard at his words. 

“You even let Hermione send me those treacle tarts!” Potter huffed, annoyed.

Draco laughed, taking a sight on a very irritated but adorable Potter. Oh, what a cruel world he's living in.

“I'm just giving you space, Potter.”

Potter scoffed, annoyed apparently. “What space?”

He rolled his eyes at the clueless man, “How's things going on with Ginevra?”

That made Potter promptly turned to him and frowned hard. “Was that what makes you stay away?”

Draco shrugged.

“Malfoy,” Potter began, “You don't have to stay away.” 

“I think you forgot what I always told you, Potter.”

The man's glasses were gleaming when the sunlight hit its surface as Potter knitted his brows together and Draco sighed looking at his confused face.

“Do you really want me to say it to you?”

“Yes,” said Potter firmly.

What a cruel man.

“Don't you remember, I said I'll stop once-"

“-I fall in love with someone.” Potter finished in a whisper and Draco nodded slowly.

“I see the way you look at her, Potter. You can't fool me. You're still in love with her, aren't you?” Draco looked at the man who was now facing the ground.

“Malfoy…”

“I'm fooling myself, really.” Draco forced out a laugh and moved to stand. He took a step to stand in front of Potter and slap the man's shoulder.

Potter looked up with an unreadable face. Draco decided not to interpret what it means. “I'm letting you go!” He announced, forcing out a smile. 

“What?” asked Potter, completely bewildered.

“I'm letting you go!” Draco repeated, “You, Harry Potter are free from my clutch. You're a free man now.”

Potter spluttered, “You can't do that!”

Now it was Draco’s turn to be confused, “Why not?”

“Because!” Potter waved his hands around, opening his mouth to talk but no words seemed to come out.

“You look stupid, Potter.” stated Draco.

Potter ignored his comments, but gave him a slight glare before he rubbed his face down. “Will you still hang out with us?” 

Draco cluck his tongue, ignoring the painful feelings in his heart. “What a cruel man, you expect me to hang out with you after you broke my heart?”

Potter shook his head vigorously, panic written in his eyes. “Not like that! I just, I just like having you around.” He said lamely.

Draco snorted, doesn't quite believe what he just heard. “You're an idiot, do you know that? God knows why I fell in love with you.”

As soon as the words came out, Draco slapped a hand to his mouth, widening his eyes in horror.

Fuck.

He didn't mean to say that out loud.

He saw Potter dropped his jaw at him with a surprised look on his face.

Shit.

He needed to flee, now!

“I, I need to go! Bye, Potter!” He shouted, instantly turning around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Wait, Draco!”

But Draco doesn't stop, he can't stop because he can't bear the thought of Potter rejecting him right on his face.

So he ran.

And ran.

\---

“Hello, you must be Draco Malfoy.”

That was the first words Ginevra Weasley has said to him as soon as he joined the group back after three weeks since the incident with Potter.

“Draco!” greeted Potter enthusiastically, somehow looking too relieved as he gave him a million watts smile that makes Draco almost blind with its brightness. 

“Hello.” He cautiously greeted back, glancing around to see delighted faces looking at him. Even Pansy and Blaise were there. He raised an eyebrow at them. The two usually locked up in their own dungeon, hence why Draco always hangs out with Potter's gang. 

“Fancy seeing you're out of your hole now.” Blaise grinned, stealing a kiss from a giggling Pansy.

Draco grimaced, the two can be a nuisance sometimes. He took a seat when Granger patted the empty one next to her, narrowing his eyes to the faces in front of him when they gave him this look, like they knew something he didn't.

“How are you?” asked Granger, smiling brightly at him.

Draco threw his gaze at her, and cleared his throat, stealing a glance at beaming Potter before he answered, “Well, I'm over my mourning period now so I'm good.”

“Thank God for that then,” Weasley nodded approvingly at him. “Because you see, Harry’s been- ugh!” He suddenly coughed, holding onto his stomach, as Potter faked a loud laugh, patting on Weasley’s back rather harshly in Draco’s eyes. “You shouldn't speak while eating, Ron!”

“Are you okay?” asked Draco, because the scene in front of him looked out of place in his eyes. Like there was something they were hiding from him.

“Never mind him.” Ginevra jumped in, “I have never met you officially. Hello, I'm Ginny.” She smiled, holding out a hand and Draco took it and gave them a shake, “Draco Malfoy.” He nodded.

“I know!” She beamed. “I've heard so much about you!”

Draco gave her an uncertain smile, “I'm flattered?”

“It's really good to see you in person! Well, we've seen each other before that but I haven't had the chance to meet you officially.” said Ginevra, smiling all the way and Draco doesn't know what to do with that. So he smiled back, “I've been a bit busy lately.” He reasoned.

“Liar!” Pansy coughed into her fist discreetly. Draco threw her a warning glare. “Shut up, woman!”

Ginevra laughed, clearly amused. “Well, I can see now why Harry decided to switch team.” She said in mischief as Potter suddenly spluttered vigorously next to her, “Ginny!”

Draco frowned in perplexed when all of them burst out laughing at Potter who turned bright red.

Was there something he missed?

\---

“Draco, you're late for your class.” said Potter, snapping Draco away from his gossip with Pansy. He heard Granger give a colourful curses, and he immediately mimicked her movements, gathering their books in their arms as they quickly moved to leave the group.

“Draco!” called Potter and Draco turned to him with a questioning look. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

Of course he doesn't, it took him a willpower to stop himself from going to Potter and kiss him as usual, but there was Ginny right next to him, placing him down his place.

“I don't think so?” He answered then, but Potter rolled his eyes and waved him to get closer. Draco frowned and sent Granger a questioning look but the bushy haired woman just shrugged, gesturing him to go to Potter. 

“Stop being stupid, Draco or you'll be late!” Blaise hollered, making him scoffed and moved to Potter.

Potter smiled in satisfaction as Draco stood in front of him, presenting his cheek to Draco and tapping it lightly. “You forgot your kiss.” 

“What?” Draco breathed, he doesn't think he can't function quite well after Potter cutting all his functioning wires with his words.

“Your kiss.” Potter repeated, simple and straight towards Draco’s increasing heart beat.

Draco swallowed, “I don't think that's a good idea?” He took a glance at Ginevra who was watching their interaction with interest.

Potter suddenly huffed, and reached out a hand to pull Draco towards him, and place a kiss to his cheek instead.

Draco gaped.

“Okay, come on now! We're late!” Granger suddenly came and rescued Draco from his stupefaction, gaping stupidly at the grinning Potter who waved them happily as Granger led them away.

“See you later, Sweetheart!”

What the fuck just happened?

\---

It has been going on for almost two weeks now. That bizarre things Potter did like starting to kiss Draco in his cheek every time they parted their ways instead of the other way around, compliment him every chance he got, paying attention to him when he talked, or walked him to his class when Granger was absent. 

It gave Draco a short circuit; he doesn't know what Potter was playing at but it's raising his hopes for Potter way past the roof. He doesn't know what to do.

“What are you doing?” asked Draco.

Both of them sat next to each other at the park a couple of blocks away from his apartment. It was a beautiful day for a Sunday morning when Potter unexpectedly showed up in front of his door, ready with a basket of foods and a blinding smile. “I hope you like an outdoor breakfast!” He had said.

It was a very sweet gesture, melting down Draco’s heart if it's not already for this beautiful man. Potter has been really kind to him lately, and he needed to know his agenda.

Potter looked up from munching his food, swallowing it down. “Eating?”

“No,” Draco took a breath, “I mean, all this! Being kind to me, and paying attention to me all of a sudden. Am I that pathetic?” He choked out.

Potter widened his eyes in alarm as he quickly put down his plate. “No! That's not it!”

“Then what?” Draco exploded, “You can't play with my feelings like that Harry Potter!”

“I'm not!” Potter protested out loud.

“Explain before I get angry!” Draco frowned angrily at the man in front of him, crossing his arms together to show his displeasure.

Potter stood on his knee immediately, facing Draco as he took a deep breath and looked at Draco dead in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Well?” Draco pressed, when Potter only stood there mimicking a goldfish. He waited patiently as Potter gulped, eyes searching into Draco’s eyes before he shut it tightly.

“I think I'm falling in love with you.” He quickly announced, pressing his lips together then in a timid way. 

Draco openly stared at Potter in shock, as it took a moment for him to comprehend. Maybe he heard it wrong. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I said, I think I'm falling in love with you.” He repeated, much louder and slower than before. Draco blinked stupidly as Potter fidget in his spot, peeking an eye at him.

“Say something, Draco.”

“You think you're falling in love with me?” asked Draco, who doesn't quite believe his ears. Did Potter just say that he thinks he's falling in love with Draco?

Potter sighed in embarrassment, mumbling something about ‘not supposed to be like this’ as he locked in his eyes with Draco with a firm determination. “I'll repeat again. I think I'm falling in love with you, Draco Malfoy.”

“You think?” Was the only words Draco can produce. 

“I-I thought you would be happy?” asked Potter, perplexed.

“I need a moment.” said Draco, holding up a finger as he continued to look up at Potter's agitated face.

To be honest, he doesn't know what to feel. It felt like a sudden force blowing up at his face and he was not ready for it.

He has been pursuing this man non-stop, hoping that the feelings will be reciprocated- even when he knew it will never happen- not in a million years. Yes, it was just a mere crush at first, but it turned into love along the way knowing him. It felt quite bizarre. He doesn't know what to do with the outcome.

He swallowed. “Are you, are you saying that I managed to convert you?” He asked dumbly, unnoticed on how his voice suddenly turned croaky. 

“Draco Malfoy,” said Potter softly, as he gave Draco a fond smile. “It's hard not to fall for you when you keep pursuing me like that! It's been hell for me not seeing you for almost a month, and it was all because of my stupid action!”

Draco choked in disbelief and blinked the tears that suddenly gathered around his eyes. He placed a hand to his wild beating heart, trying to calm them down. “You can't say things like that if you don't mean it, Potter.”

“But I do,” said Potter, as he moved closer to Draco and cupped his cheeks gently, “I do, and I'm sorry for being ignorant all this time but I need to be sure of my feelings too. You've been really wonderful to me, Draco, and I'm sorry for driving you away but it made me realise that I can't take you for granted. I can lose you anytime, and might not get you back if I continue being ignorant. I can't lose you.”

Draco sniffed heavily by the time Potter finished his confession, as fat tears were already running down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Oh, dear, was this really happening? His heart felt like they were about to burst out.

“But what about Ginny?” He can't help but ask.

“I admit that she's the first person I have a real feelings with but that was a long time ago. We're really good friends now because Ron is my best friend.” Potter explained, catching the new tears of Draco with his fingers, wiping them away.

“But Hermione said she's your one and only.” 

“Well, it was me who was actually in that relationship, right?”

Draco frowned, “What do you mean?”

Potter gave a sigh, but his eyes were soft. “I believe Hermione only sees what she sees. I am comfortable with Ginny out or in our relationship but like I said before, it was a long time ago. In fact, I can consider her as one of my best friends now.”

“But, I also saw the way you look at her.”

“Have you ever seen me looking at you?” asked Potter, drawing a smile on his handsome face. Draco shook his head slowly. He never took his eyes off Potter, so he was very much sure that Potter never once looked at him beyond their casualties.

“That was because I will make sure you never noticed.” Potter grinned, slowly lowering his hands down to Draco’s waist and pulled Draco towards him.

Draco put his hands on the man's sturdy chest, looking up at him. Searching for his eyes. “I can't believe you.” He whispered.

“Well,” Potter cluck his tongue in a playful manner. “Ron always said that I looked at you like you hung the moon, especially after you kissed me. I've been dying for your kisses, did you know that?” He bent down closer, wrapping his arms full on Draco’s waist, pulling him closer and Draco raised his arms to rest them around Potter's neck. He bit back a smile from forming when Potter playfully rubbed their noses together. “Hermione been giving me a hell of a week, because she said and I quote, ‘Stupid moron who doesn't realised his own feelings, I hope Draco stops being in love with you!’”.

Draco laughed aloud at that. “I love Granger.”

“You love me more.” Potter frowned in disapproval and Draco sniffed haughtily, “I don't know, Potter.”

“You should call me ‘Harry’ by now, shouldn't call your boyfriend by their surname.” 

“Are you?” Draco lifted an eyebrow.

“Am I what?”

“My boyfriend.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot about that part.” Harry pulled away slightly to look at Draco seriously. “I really really want you in my life, would you take the honour to be my boyfriend?”

Draco felt his heart swelling in happiness, and he pressed his lips to control the big smile that threatened to escape. “Let me think first.”

“Draco!” Harry groaned, “Come on, I'm dying to kiss you!”

He lets out an involuntary chuckles as he lowered his gaze to Harry's lips. “It's just, it's too good to be true.”

Harry put a hand to his chin, curling his finger as he gently lifted Draco’s head so they could look at each other. “And I can't take my eyes off you.”

Draco burst out a laugh, and looked up adoringly to Harry's handsome face. “Okay, you got me there.”

Harry brightly beamed at him, and pulled him closer till they're inch apart. “Please say yes, I'll make sure I'll treat you right. You can kill me if I don't.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the man's words, but rewarded him with a smile nevertheless. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded. “Yes, I'm honoured to be your boyfriend, Harry Potter.”

Harry gasped happily as he promptly pulled him into a tight hug, laughing delightfully. He gave Draco a final squeeze before he pulled away, face dripping with happiness that tugged Draco's heartstrings since he never saw this expression on his face. He felt special.

Harry licked his lips, eyes bright as he carefully asked. “Can I kiss you?”

Draco snorted in an instant, slapping the man’s chest lightly. “I don't know, can you?”

Harry answered with a laugh as he bent down to Draco’s awaiting lips. Smiles drawn on their faces as they exchange their kisses on a bright beautiful Sunday morning.


	2. Bonus

“Hey, it's you again!”

Draco turned when a hand clasped on his arm to see a familiar stranger standing in front of him.

“Hello.” acknowledged Draco, smiling warmly at the man.

“So, how are you doing?” asked the familiar man.

“I'm doing great, thank you. It's been a really graceful month for me.” answered Draco, giving an appreciative grin at the man's attractiveness.

He really was bloody handsome.

The man nodded and gave a slow smirk, “Want to make it even more graceful for tonight?”

Before Draco can answer, a hand snaked possessively around his waist, pulling him to collide with a sturdy chest. “That would be my job, thanks.”

He heard the growl next to his ears and saw the man backed away with his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, mate. Thought he was available.”

“He's not.” came the flat answer.

“Tough luck.” The man sighed in defeat and took his leave. Draco watched him go.

He heard a scoff making him snapped out of his daze and turned to face his boyfriend. He amusedly smiled, “Are you jealous, Love?”

“I am.” Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “I am jealous.”

Draco hummed playfully, drawing a pattern on the man's chest. “Well, he was an attractive man.”

“He was.” Harry reluctantly agreed.

“And I am an attractive man myself.”

Harry ran his eyes wildly over his face and let out an approving smile. “You are, Sweetheart.”

Draco smugly grinned as he put his hand on the man's shoulders, “And he was interested in me.”

Harry's eyes turned slit in an instant. “Just for the night, yes he is.”

“So, I could give him a chance!”

“No, no! No!” protested Harry, pulling Draco closer when he tried to escape. “You're mine, you can't go to anyone else!”

“Come on!” Draco groaned, laughing when Harry growled again, bending down to bite his ears. “Don't make me do things you don't want to in public, Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh, but who says I don't want to?”

“Don't tempt me, Sweetheart.” Harry hotly whispered, licking a spot just below his ear.

Draco automatically held a breath, before he released them shakily. “Since when did you become such a beast?”

“Since I've tasted you.”

“Oh, I bet I tasted good!” Draco wiggled his eyebrows and Harry snorted out a laugh, shaking his head at Draco’s ridiculous face. “You are, Sweetheart.”

He smirked when Draco turned into a pretty pink and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. He then moved to reach out the tray of drinks with one hand, as he locked his other hand to Draco and led them to their awaiting friends.

When they have taken their seats and distributed the drinks to their friends, Harry wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, giving a peck on his cheek before he softly whispered that only Draco can hear,  
“Thank you for having a crush on me. Now, let me have a crush on you too.”

“But you said you're in love with me.”

“I am, and that's just a sweet talk, Sweetheart.”

“Oh. Then, thank you for having a crush on me.”

**_-Fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr: missymallow


End file.
